Bumper systems, in particular in the front-end structure in a motor vehicle, must satisfy high demands with regard to the safety of vehicle occupants and also with regard to weight and ease of exchange in the event of damage. In the event of a front-end collision, it is possible, by means of targeted deformation of the bumper brackets and of the deformation elements, which are preferably in the form of so-called crash boxes and which are preferably arranged between the bumper brackets and longitudinal beams of a vehicle, for the impact energy to be absorbed by plastic deformation and for the vehicle to be significantly decelerated before further, in particular load-bearing structures such as, for example, longitudinal beams contribute to the further absorption of energy. Furthermore, the bumper brackets have the task, in the case of low impact speeds, of protecting load-bearing vehicle structures and vehicle assemblies, such as for example radiator and engine, against damage. Furthermore, it is an aim in automobile construction to reduce vehicle weight in order to reduce CO2 emissions. Generic bumper systems are known from the prior art.
US 2004/0256867 discloses a bumper system for a motor vehicle which has a bumper bracket composed of a metallic workpiece with an undulating cross section, wherein the undulating form is such that the bumper bracket has two undulation troughs and three undulation peaks. In order, in the event of a front-end collision, to prevent the bumper bracket from spreading or flaring in the transverse direction, the teaching proposes the provision of additional reinforcement bands which, running substantially diagonally, are connected cohesively to the bumper bracket in the region of the undulation peaks oriented in the vehicle direction (x direction). Furthermore, the bumper system comprises multiple deformation elements (crush boxes) which are connected to the bumper bracket. The construction of the bumper system is highly complex, and owing to the use of additional elements, a weight saving is not possible.
It may be desirable to have a bumper system with a simple construction in relation to the prior art while at the same time having a reduced mass and satisfying the demands placed on it in the event of a collision.